¿Qué me pedirías?
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: —¿Qué me pedirías si el mundo se fuera a acabar? La pregunta de Shirou hizo que Goenji se atragantara con la bebida que estaba tomando, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Goenji x Fubuki


**Bueno, este es uno de los pedidos, tres personas me pidieron sobre esta parejita y bueno... se me ocurrió este one-shot.**

**A pedido de: Cata-sempai, Otogawa Francis y Seillie. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Cuando todas las fans del yaoi nos reunamos para discutir sobre las parejas que se pondrán en la serie, es cuando Inazuma Eleven me pertenece, mientras eso no pase, es de Level-5.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué me pedirías?**

Shirou miraba el suelo mientras estaba sentado en una banca del parque. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Atsuya le había preguntado algo muy raro cuando se habían levantado esa mañana.

"_¿Qué me pedirías si el mundo se fuera a acabar?"_

Sinceramente una pregunta así le sorprendió muchísimo, ¿por qué demonios Atsuya quería saber que le pediría? Pues… en realidad no lo sabía, tampoco es que le hubiera dado una respuesta convincente, solo se limitó a extrañarse mientras le contestaba un: _"No lo sé."_

Suspiró con cansancio al ver que estaba pensando de nuevo en eso, no habían pasado ni un día desde que Atsuya le había hecho esa pregunta y ya estaba pensando en ella por enésima vez. A pesar de todo, tenía curiosidad por cómo le respondería…

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo distraído —dijo amablemente Goenji mientras le daba un refresco. Shirou sonrió mientras lo cogía.

—No, no me pasa nada, es solo que tengo una pregunta para ti…

El peliblanco le miró con extrañeza mientras se sentaba y después murmuró:

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

El peli plata estaba dudando algo, pero finalmente inspiró bien fuerte y preguntó:

—¿Qué me pedirías si el mundo se fuera a acabar?

Goenji se atragantó con el refresco que bebía y empezó a toser escandalosamente delante de Shirou, quien se asustó algo y le daba golpes en la espalda para que no se ahogara.

Cuando finalmente el peliblanco se calmó, miró a su novio como si fuera un bicho raro. A Shirou le salió una gota en la cabeza y pensó:

—_Tendría que haber imaginado que reaccionaría así. _Shuuya-kun, ¿por qué me miras así?

—¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —exclamó impresionado el chico de ojos castaños. Shirou se cruzó de brazos y susurró:

—Es una pregunta como otra cualquiera…

A Goenji le salió una gota en la cabeza y dijo:

—No, definitivamente no es una pregunta como otra cualquiera.

El peli plata frunció el ceño y preguntó:

—¿Es que acaso te sientes incapaz de responderla?

No es que a Shirou le importara mucho que su hermano le hubiera preguntado eso, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos y Atsuya sabía que él estaría ahí para todo lo que necesitara… pero con Goenji era diferente, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que le contestaría.

—¿Incapaz? Pues… —dudó el peliblanco, la mirada de Shirou no era precisamente amable en esos momentos, debía de ser eso lo que le ponía nervioso—. Pues… en realidad no sé qué quieres que te responda.

Fubuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que dijo y su mirada se hizo más oscura por la rabia. ¡¿Cómo que no sabía que responderle?

—¡¿Cómo? —preguntó el chico más bajo levantándose de la banca y señalándole con un dedo acusador—. ¿Estás insinuando que yo no sería capaz de darte nada?

Shirou paró de gritar cuando observó con sorpresa que su novio se estaba riendo… ¡se estaba riendo de él!

—Shirou, en serio… para de gritar —hacía Goenji todo lo posible por controlar la risa. Fubuki se puso rojo de la rabia y gritó:

—¡Shuuya!

El peliblanco cogió el brazo del chico y lo sentó en sus piernas, después acercó su boca al oído de su chico y le susurró algo, haciendo que las mejillas de Shirou se ruborizaran por completo.

—Esa es mi respuesta —dijo el peliblanco—, me reía de lo tonto que eres, Shirou.

El muchacho se ruborizó algo y desvió la vista, avergonzado. Goenji sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios en un acto de tranquilidad.

—En realidad eso no hace falta que me lo pidas —respondió Shirou con una sonrisa refiriéndose a lo que Goenji le había susurrado.

"_¿Qué te pediría? Que te quedaras conmigo hasta el final."_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Sí lo sé, ultramegahiper cursi... pero no me salió de otra manera. Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de salirme cursi, a mí me encantó como quedó. Pondré los pedidos pronto, lo garantizo ¿eh? Bueno, sayo y cuidaos mucho. ¡Hasta otro fic!**


End file.
